


Why

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple and short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for visiting my work!!  
> This one is my first I hope you like it :D

 

Why?

Why not?

 

Why me?

Why you?

Why we?

 

Why do you think?

Why do you believe?

Wy do you try?

 

Why?

Why not?

 

Why do you hesitate?

Why are you unsure?

Why do you vanish?

 

Why?

Why not?

 

Because.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you want to leave kudos or a comment :)  
> I would love you to ;D


End file.
